Smiling Face
by ILoveKH
Summary: Rein will never forget his smiling face. REINXSHADE


_I watch as the pictures burn into ashes. _

_I cried as my heart turns into stone._

_His smiling face went black from the flame. _

_And now, my smiling face was gone._

* * *

"I'm engaged!" My sister, Fine, exclaimed. She held her hand up to let the silver ring clear from our line of sight. "I'm getting married!"

"Woah. Congratulations, Fine." Bright clapped his hand and gave her a big hug. "I'm so...happy for you."

Lie.

He wasn't happy. In fact, he was sad. Sad to lose the only girl he ever loved to his rival and sworn enemy. He cares about her, cherished every moment he had with her. But what did he get? Nothing.

"That's great news." I smiled, giving my sister the best squeeze in her entire life. "You're finally getting married."

"I know." She giggled and took a glance at a certain violet-haired man. "He really took me by surprise."

I shifted my gaze upon Shade, my sister's current fiance. I didn't want to, but his eyes were compelling me to do so. The purple orbs that once looked at me with love and care, were now filled with hurt and sadness.

"I'm happy for you dear." Mom smiled, giving her daughter a hug; While Dad, planted a small kiss on her forehead.

I closed my eyes to block it away, but the image was already in my mind. And no matter how hard I try to forget it, the image would only get clearer.

As I opened my eyes, I gave my sister another hug. I stare at Shade and gave him the best smile that I tried to make.

"Congratulations."

* * *

_"I love you, Rein. Wait...no...I'm in love with you." Shade pulled a velvet box out of his coat pocket. "Will you be my queen?" _

_Inside, I was happy. I was jumping with joy. Prince Shade? Asking me to marry him? It's like a dream come true. The sneaking and the secret meetings finally paid off. _

_But then, reality just has to crash everything. _

_"S-Shade...I-I can't." My eyes started to water. "I-I can't marry you." _

_Shade gaped, his expression shocked. "Why? You told me you love me." _

_"I do! I love you, Shade." I cried. "But Fine...about you-" _

_"Fine is like a sister to me!" _

_"She loves you!" _

_"But I love you." Shade reasoned. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Not Fine." _

_"If I marry you, then I'll betray my sister." I cried. "I don't want her to hate me." _

_"So you're willing to sacrifice your happiness just for the sake of hers?!" Shade shouted. "Rein! Forget her. Do you love me?" _

_I wiped the tears in my eyes and smiled. "I love my sister. And if her happiness is by loving you, then I'm willing to sacrifice my feelings just for her."_

_"So you're just gonna forget everything about me? About us? Is that it?" Shade growled. _

_"Yes." _

_Shade snapped the box shut and stuffed it back in his coat. "I'm sorry for ruining your night. Please, forget what I said earlier."_

_And I never heard from Shade._

* * *

Until now.

"Rein." I didn't need to turn my head to know who that is. I knew just by hearing that familiar calm and serene voice.

"What are you doing here, Shade? You're wedding's tomorrow." I said in a monotone voice.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Shade said. He stopped walking as soon as he reached beside me, our hands grazing.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

I chuckled. "Never been better."

A long silence was followed after that. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It was more of like a comfortable silence. And just like that, memories started flooding my mind. Memories of Shade and I when we were still dating. They seem to keep on coming. And no matter how hard I tried to surpress it, I can't seem to do it.

"I still love you, Rein." Shade said in a husht tone. "I tried loving Fine like the way I do with you. But no matter how hard I tried, I can't bring myself to."

"Rein, look at me." But I didn't. "This is the last chance to run away with me. I know this is cruel and selfish. But..." he grabbed my shoulders and began to cry. "I want to be with you. Please, Rein. I'm begging you. Run away with me."

I finally looked up at him and stare at those deep purple orbs that I've been longing to see. I gently ran my fingers through his violet hair and buried my face against it. The smell of fresh dew and the spring on the night, made me smile involuntarily.

"I wanted to remember each and every piece of you." I whispered. "Because this will be the last time I'll see you."

"Rein."

"I'm sorry." I cried, pressing his head against my chest. "I'm sorry, Shade."

After that, I never spoke a word to him. This time, it's forever.

* * *

_So now it's your turn,_

_To watch my smiling face burn. _

_Memories of you and I may disappear._

_But not once will I forget, _

_I hold on dear._

**_A/N: Writing this for fun. No flames, please. I'm still a beginner. (A HUGE RXS FAN)_**


End file.
